Nunca aceite um 'não' como resposta
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: A descrença geral nunca chegou a abalar Wally, porque você simplesmente não desiste diante de algo tão importante. E era isso que ele faria: insistiria até que Megan finalmente dissesse 'sim'.Pos-1x18:"Secrets"


**Título:** NUNCA ACEITE UM 'NÃO' COMO RESPOSTA

**Gênero: **geral

**Fiction Rated: **livre

**DISCLAIMER:** _Young Justice_ e todos os personagens de _DC_ não são meus. Isto é coisa de fã sem qualquer propósito comercial.

**ATENÇÃO:** Eu até gosto de super-heróis, mas não o suficiente pra acompanhar as sagas infinitas nas revistinhas, então meu conhecimento se limita ao que passa na TV... ou vejo na Wikipédia... ou invento mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>NUNCA ACEITE UM 'NÃO' COMO RESPOSTA<br>**

"_Os teimosos são os sublimes. Quem é apenas bravo tem só um assomo, quem é apenas valente tem só um temperamento, quem é apenas corajoso tem só uma virtude; o obstinado na verdade tem a grandeza. Quase todo o segredo dos grandes corações está nesta palavra: perseverança." - Os trabalhadores do mar, Victo Hugo_

**4 de Novembro**

**Mount Justice +/-8:00 hs**

Depois de tudo que havia acontecido, ninguém apostou mais suas fichas no garoto ruivo, mas a descrença geral nunca chegou a abalar Wally, porque você simplesmente não desiste diante de algo tão importante. E era isso que ele faria: insistiria até que Megan finalmente dissesse '_sim'_.

- _Porfavor-porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor- porfavor_... – Wally dizia sem nem tomar fôlego. Junto com sua super velocidade, o adolescente tinha a habilidade de ser persistente como ninguém.

E os apelos continuaram até que _Black Canary_ chamou a todos os integrantes do grupo para que o treinamento começasse e Wally foi obrigado a parar, mas só enquanto durasse o treino, porque ele continuaria perseguindo Megan depois.

Aquilo era bem irritante e o pior era que Artemis nem sabia o que Wally estava pedindo com tanta insistência e a ruiva estava relutando tanto em concordar.

Durante um intervalo, a arqueira perguntou a Megan o que Wally estava aprontando dessa vez, imaginando que o tapado do garoto ainda não tinha percebido que a marciana estava namorando o clone de Superman e provavelmente a estava convidando para um encontro. Isso explicaria porque Megan parecia estar tão sem graça, já que os dois não haviam contado para ninguém que estava saindo, então o relacionamento ainda era secreto, pelo menos na imaginação do casal, já que todo mundo já sabia de tudo... Bom, todo mundo menos Kid Flash.

Então Artemis ficou bastante irritada quando descobriu que Wally estava querendo que Megan aprendesse a fazer aquela coisa de '_invadir sonhos'_ com o tio pra que toda a equipe se enveredasse novamente por água turbulentas, com grandes chances de que a experiência explodisse em suas caras novamente. E o ridículo ainda estava comparando a experiência com um filme idiota cheio de tiros a esmo e que se achava _a última Coca-cola do deserto_ brincando com o conceito de realidade com suas idéias mirabolantes e pseudo-complexas de invadir sonhos dentro de sonhos sonhados por outros sonhadores... mas que ainda valia a pena pelos lindos olhos do Leonardo Di Caprio. Ai ai... O galã poderia invadir os sonhos da arqueira quando quisesse.

- Como você pode pedir uma coisa dessas? – vociferou Artemis agarrando Wally pelo braço e o empurrando contra a parede - Você sabia que a Megan ainda se culpa pelo que aconteceu, não sabia gênio?

- E esse é só mais um dos motivos pelas quais ela deveria fazer o que eu estou pedindo: _pra não perder o controle novamente._ Ai ela não vai ter mais sobre o que se sentir culpada. – disse Wally, pegando a mão da garota e afastando de seu braço.

Ele já estava cansado de discutir com Artemis.

Porque diabos a garota loira não dava um tempo e ficava de boca calada? Ela definitivamente pensava o inferno dele para achar que ele seria capaz de magoar Megan de propósito. Será que ela também pensava que foi um _passeio no parque_ ver todo mundo morrendo e que ele estava ansioso para repetir a experiência? Será que a garota pensava que ele se divertiu vendo-a ser desintegrada por uma droga de invasor alienígena?

- Você não...

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar, ok? – interrompeu o que quer que a garota quisesse dizer - A Megan está insegura e não quer entender que isso faz parte de quem ela é, quer ela queira quer não. Caso você não tenha percebido, eu _gosto_ da Megan e eu nunca faria nada magoar propositalmente alguém de quem eu _gosto_.

Artemis encolheu os ombros e olhou para o lado.

_Gosto_. A palavra com 'G'... e duas vezes na mesma frase. A garota estava quase certa que repetir a palavra com 'G' duas vezes praticamente equivalia a dizer a palavra com 'A'. Putz... estava claro que ele _amava_ Megan. Wally estava se oferecendo pra voltar literalmente no 'fim do mundo' só pra ajudá-la a controlar seus poderes. Se isso não fosse a palavra com 'A', então nada mais seria.

Será que Wally não tinha percebido _mesmo_ que Megan gostava de Conner? Porque ia doer pra caramba quando ele finalmente descobrisse que não tinha seus sentimentos correspondidos pela marciana. E era quase crueldade deixar o garoto continuar se iludindo assim... Mas a arqueira não queria ser a pessoa a soltar a bomba, já que os mensageiros sempre acabam levando a culpa pelas notícias ruins que trazem e ela não precisava de nenhum esforço extra pra fazer o _speedster_ ir ainda menos com sua cara.

- A Megan poder aprender isso com o tio dela. Ninguém mais precisa servir de cobaia pra experiência. – ela disse séria. Não era justo deixar o garoto ruivo, por mais irritante que ele fosse, fazer nenhum sacrifício necessário por causa de uma garota que não retribuiria o sentimento.

- Não é só pela Megan. Todo o time merece uma chance de se redimir. – revelou Wally.

- Mas era pra gente _perder_ desde o início, esperto. E nós perdemos. Aconteceu exatamente o que tinha que acontecer... ou quase isso. – explicou Artemis. A idéia de que todos eles poderiam se redimir de alguma forma fazendo o exercício novamente fazia sentido e a loira tinha que admitir isso. Mas ela ainda tinha a sensação que tudo aquilo gravitava entorno de Megan e percebeu que não estava com muita vontade de participar.

- Bom, isso é uma questão de ponto de vista. O Capitão Kirk venceu o _Kobayashi Maru_. – disse o garoto ruivo cruzando os braços e citando o caso mais famoso da ficção em que o protagonista venceu em uma hipótese em que vencer era impossível. Megan provavelmente não entenderia a referência, mas ele tinha um palpite de que Artemis tinha assistido pelo menos ao filme mais novo de _Star Trek_.

- Ele trapaceou. – cruzando os braços em resposta.

- Que seja. _Ele não desistiu. _– disse Wally e saiu de perto de Artemis, porque ele realmente estava cansado de discutir com ela, mesmo depois de descobrir que a garota era uma iniciada nos mistérios de _Star Trek_.

**x-x-x**

Artemis foi andando e resmungando até que sentou ao lado de Robin que estava mexendo em um notebook:

- Vocês brigaram de novo? – comentou o garoto.

- Seu amigo é um idiota.

- Eu sei. Mas ele tem um bom coração.

- Bom coração? Você tem idéia do que ele está aprontando agora?

- Na verdade, não. Mas eu sei que vai ser divertido. – riu Robin.

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – horrorizada com a idéia de enfrentar outro apocalipse sem possibilidade de vitória como algo divertido.

- Porque eu já conheço o Wally há mais tempo que você. Vai por mim... – disse sem desviar os olhos da tela - Mas falando sério, você devia dar um tempo pra ele.

- Como é que é?

- É. Eu sei que vocês estão entalados na garganta um do outro desde que se conheceram, mas não é uma boa hora.

- Por quê?

- Porque desta vez ele não está só sendo um idiota-normal, desta vez ele está chateado de verdade. Ele não quer falar sobre isso, mas o Wally ficou _desesperado-de-verdade_ quando você _morreu-de-mentirinha_. – disse Robin, fazendo as aspas com a mão enquanto falava. O Menino Prodígio ainda tinha a teoria de que foi o sentimento de Wally que confundiu a Megan e fez a simulação sair do controle, mas não valia a pena confirmar a hipótese – Ele se importa _muito_ com você.

Artemis escutou quieta o que Robin disse. Bom, ela nunca imaginou que o ruivo fosse dar uma festa em seu funeral. Apesar de ser um idiota, ele ainda era uma boa pessoa e boas pessoas não comemoram a morte de outras pessoas. E eles estavam no mesmo time, então era normal que ele se importasse pelo menos um pouquinho com ela. Mas ela nunca pensou em usar o advérbio de intensidade escolhido e enfatizado por Robin para especificar o quanto ele se importava. Só que isso não fazia tanta diferença, porque mesmo que ele se _importasse_ com ela, a pessoa de quem Wally _gostava-gostava_ ainda era de Megan.

- Ele sabe sobre a Megan e o Conner?

Robin olhou para a garota sem saber de onde aquela pergunta havia saído.

- Eles não são _oficialmente_ um casal, então ninguém sabe sobre os dois _oficialmente_... só especula.

- Você me entendeu. Ele sabe?

- Ele nunca me falou nada. E eu sei que é bem óbvio pra qualquer um, mas o Wally sempre foi muito bom em '_negar'_ coisas óbvias.

- Maravilha. – disse com ironia – Então o sonso não nem saber de onde veio a pancada.

- Eu não me preocuparia com isso. A super-velocidade vem acompanhada de fator de cura acelerado.

- Eu não me importo. – dando com os ombros - Só não quero ter que lidar com o drama alheio.

- Então por que você perguntou?

- Perguntei o que?

- Se o Wally sabia. Isso tem que te interessar de alguma forma.

- Porque... Porque eu acho estranho ele ficar flertando com a namorada do amigo na frente dele.

- Nenhuma chance de você se importar um pouquinho com ele também? – provocou o adolescente.

Artemis não estava nem um pouco feliz com o comentário daquele filhote de morcego enxerido, então nada melhor do que responder na mesma moeda:

- E o Batman, ele também sabe?

- Calminha. Eu só estava brincando, não precisa pular na minha jugular. – encarando trazer '_o Batman'_ para conversa uma medida desnecessária de Artêmis. A garota tinha que aprender a não ficar tão na defensiva.

- Só estou perguntando, porque ele não vai gostar nem um pouco quando ficar sabendo.

- O Batman _sabe_ de tudo. Ele só _não se importa_ com tudo. Ele não está nem ai pra _quem-gosta-de-quem_, desde que isso não comprometa as missões. – disse Robin, terminando a frase com muito pouco entusiasmo.

Se fosse do tipo que gosta de conversar com as pessoas sobre os sentimentos delas e fazer ela se abrirem para se sentirem melhor, Artemis tentaria descobrir o que havia por trás daquela afirmativa que estava chateado o caçula da equipe, mas ela definitivamente não era esse tipo de pessoa.

- Então, quer explodir alguma coisa?

- Só e for agora. – fechando o notebook e acompanhando Artemis.

**x-x-x**

Wally estava na cozinha, preparando um sanduíche com tudo que conseguia encontrar dentro da geladeira quando Artemis entrou pra pegar uma garrafa de água. A loira percebeu muito bem que o garoto parou de cantarolar assim que ela entrou na cozinha e a olhou com o canto do olho, fingindo que nem ela nem estava ali.

- Então... – disse se apoiando de costas na bancada - A Megan concordou?

- Talvez. Por quê?

- Por nada. Ainda acho que é uma idéia idiota. E eu não entendo por que você está tão feliz com isso. Mas tanto faz. Você não vai convencer nenhum adulto concordar com isso mesmo.

- É ai que você se engana. Foi o Capitão Marvel até me fez prometer que ele também poderia participar. – disse Wally, lembrando-se da conversa que teve com o super-herói e que foi ele quem, indiretamente, deu a idéia - O Robin também vai concordar com certeza e tudo que eu preciso pra o Kaldur e o Conner implorarem pra participar é de uma maratona _Resident Evil._

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- _Tudo!_

- Não entendi.

- Fácil. Eu tive que pensar muito no que seria foda o suficiente pra bater aquele alienígenas bizarros e não tinha como ser mais perfeito: o cenário que nós vamos enfrentar desta vez vai ser um apocalipse zumbi. Só que todo mundo vai saber que é de mentirinha e vai acordar assim que um zumbi der a primeira mordida. – o garoto abriu um sorriso bobo e foi assim que toda a seriedade na fala de Wally até aquele momento foi pelos ares e Artemis reconheceu o palhaço desajeitado do grupo que não leva quase nada a sério - Vai ser quase como um jogo de vídeo-game... só que melhor.

- Você convenceu a Megan a servir de _console_ pra você jogar um jogo de matar zumbis? – perguntou com ar de incredulidade.

- Exatamente. E não me olhe assim. Ela vai estar usando seus poderes para o bem!

- Para o seu bem, seu idiota! E pensar que eu quase acreditei que você estava falando sério... – frustrada por ter sido enganada até aquele momento. Ela devia saber que não dava mesmo para levar Wally a sério.

- É um apocalipse zumbi! Não tem como ficar mais sério que isso.

- Você é inacreditável!

- E você não precisa participar se não quiser. – disse o ruivo, dando com os ombros.

- Tá brincando? É claro que eu quero participar! – Artemis disse no impulso e depois ficou meio sem graça, principalmente quando Wally riu de sua reação - Você ainda é uma idiota, mas é de um apocalipse zumbi que nós estamos falando. Isso meio que anula o fato de você ser um idiota.

- Sério? Não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de coisa.

- Do que você achou que eu gostasse? De vampiros que brilham?

- É. Exatamente disso. E de qualquer estorinha boba de romance. Coisas de menininha, sabe?

- Ah é? Então vamos ver quantos zumbis a '_menininha'_ aqui mata a mais que você.

- Combinado.

Depois disso Wally ficou olhando Artemis sair muito ofendida com sua garrafinha de água na mão.

Star Trek e Zumbis... Era mesmo uma pena a loira ser tão insuportável.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Ainda tenho a esperança de que o Wally e a Artemis vão ficar juntos no futuro... porque a Megan é muito chata e ela com o Conner é tão chato quanto. E eu sinto que esse lance do Wally _meio-que-mais-ou-menos_ gostar da Megan vai ser superado como que como mágica, porque de jeito nenhum um desenho como _Young Justice_ perderia muito tempo com esse tipo de drama... o que é uma pena, pq adoro triângulos amorosos. Não triângulos tipo o de Crepúsculo em que ficam os dois garotos retardados abanando o rabinho para a garota e só esperando ela dizer o comando pra eles 'fingirem de morto', mas triângulos tipo KikyouxInuyashaxKagome (Inuyasha) e TaixSoraxMatt (Digimon) são divertidos.


End file.
